In The Wave Of Passion
by TivaRulesInGreece
Summary: Tony visits Ziva, seeking for answers, but gets something completely unexpected in return. Set after Recoil. TIVA AU...


**Hello readers! It's been a long since I have posted something and sorry about that. I know that you might had expected an update to "Familiar Faces" but I still have Author's block on that particular story. That's why you have to wait for an update with a new chapter a little longer. Anyway, this is my first attempt to write explicit mature themes, well at the fist I'm posting.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Beatrix acs who is encouraging me to continue writing, to tell not to give up when I quit.**

 **Thewayshelooksatme my new Beta**

 **And of everyone who follows me** **and my stories…**

 **Enjoy the new one-shot.**

* * *

"I told you I want to be alone," Ziva said bluntly to the person that was standing right in front of her. Being barefoot only in a long T-shirt and panties she stepped back inside her apartment and took a large gulp of beer from the bottle she kept in her hands. After she had given Michael his ex-girlfriend's number, she just wanted to get home and sleep. Although she knew that what had happened between them wasn't establishing a future romantic relationship, she felt in a way, rejected by that man.

Tony followed her into her apartment, closing the door behind him. "I'm worried about you." it was the only thing he said. He had never seen her so shaken, so vulnerable, despite her anger. He wanted to comfort her, to take her in his arms and let her cry on his chest. He wanted to show her how much he cared. "You are drinking," he observed with embitterment. He couldn't stand to see her suffer, so he went to help but she kept brushing him off.

Ziva turned and looked at him with fire in her eyes. "You have a problem with that, DiNozzo?" she scoffed. She didn't need his fake concern for what had happened to her now. She wanted to get a response to her feelings, for the love she had for him. But that wasn't going to happen. He still loved Jeanne, even now, when she had long gone.

Tony approached her "I care about you, Ziva." he told her softly. "It is the reason I followed you. It is the reason I'm here in this moment."

"You are here because you want to know," Ziva replied coldly and turned her back on him, drinking one more gulp of her beer. She wasn't stupid. She knew the real reason of his visit, but she wanted to make him admit it.

"Excuse me?"

"Locke," Ziva replied simply. "The reason I slept with him," she said further. "Oh, Tony, please don't make the surprised face." she went on, watching Tony's widened eyes. "I saw how much you were jealous. Or am I wrong?" she emphasized.

Tony ducked his head. It was true; he had indeed been jealous but also concerned. There had been a serial killer on the loose and she had been used as bait for his arrest. And the fact that Locke matched to the profile of a serial killer made him worried as if someone had taken both ends of his stomach and twisted them like a pretzel. He was aware of that she could take of herself, she was a trained assassin after all, but still, he didn't like the idea.

"You were right." Tony started softly. "But like I told you, I was worried about you. I care about you. And that's why…" he cleared his throat in attempt to swallow the lump that had created in it. "That's why I want to know why you did it." he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand and looked back at her.

"See?" Ziva told with irony and she turned on her heels to leave. Tony grabbed her by her right wrist.

"You're not going anywhere until you give me an answer," Tony demanded.

"Let go of me!" she said with a low but determined voice as she tried to free her wrist.

"I won't let you go, Ziva." Tony tightened his grip on her wrist. "I won't let go of you if you don't give me a satisfactory answer," he repeated louder. "Why? Why did you sleep with him?" he stubbornly persisted.

"He was there." Ziva blurted out with a shout. "He was there when you weren't," she said once more, quieter now. The truth was that it had been her choice. She was the one who had chosen Locke over him. She couldn't have had that kind comfort with him like the one she had with Michael. Her short-lived relationship with that stranger might have hurt her but a one-night stand with Tony would have broken her heart. Their partnership, their friendship would have been afflicted irreparably. She couldn't lose him.

Tony let go of Ziva's wrist, looking at her incredulously. Her words were like a scorching slap across his face. How could she tell he hadn't been there to help her, while she was the one who had pushed him away? "I told you that I was worried, that I cared about you, that you could talk to me whenever you wanted, that I was there for you. But you…" he stopped for a second, taking a breath. "But you preferred to sleep with the first guy that crossed your path." She couldn't understand how he wanted to be in Locke's shoes. How much he wanted to be the one who she would have talked to in the bar, the one who would brush her hair through her eyes, the one who would have taken her home and comforted her.

"That's the point, Tony!" Ziva shouted. "That's what bothers you. You can't accept the fact I slept with someone else instead of you." she went on. "You can't accept the fact that you wanted to fuck me but I preferred someone else instead of you." she spat the last sentence angrily.

Tony couldn't believe his ears. Although her words were a blow, a sucker punch to his gut, he struggled and managed to keep his face neutral. It was obvious that Ziva had misinterpreted his intentions. All he wanted to do was to offer a hug, a shoulder to cry on. How could she think that he wanted to take advantage of her? Ziva was the best thing that ever happened to him in his life. She was his friend, his partner, the woman he lov...Tony shook his head. He had no reason to stay in that apartment anymore. Without a second thought Tony turned his back and with quick steps, he headed for the door.

"Bravo, Tony!" Ziva exclaimed, her tone dripping with sarcasm. "Walk away, just like you always do." She was angry. She was angry at herself that she loved a man who always abandoned her. "You coward!"

Tony turned and looked at her in disbelief. "Excuse me? What have you just said?" he took a few steps in her direction and stopped close to her, his face a few inches from hers.

"I said you are a coward!" Ziva yelled at him almost spitting at him. "You are a fucking coward!"

Tony thought he could feel the ground under his feet crumble, hearing Ziva's words of characterization. He was many things; he was a player, childish sometimes even a liar but never a coward. He had proven that many times. Was it bad he kept his feelings he had for her to himself because he didn't want to hurt his heart? Wanting to prove to Ziva that he wasn't the coward who she thought he was, he grabbed her head and kissed her. His kiss was fierce as he was angry but it felt in that moment so good, so right.

Ziva was taken aback by Tony's action. She expected him to yell at her, to lash out against her and not to kiss her. She was surprised by it and indeed it was the last thing she expected him to do. When Ziva came back to her senses, she tried with difficulty and managed to shove Tony away from her. Before she knew it she smacked his face hard and fast, leaving a red mark across his cheek. How dare he? How dare he kiss her after what happened? How dare he while he wasn't feeling anything for her, while he was still in love with another woman?

For a fleeting moment, Tony was shocked by Ziva's reaction. He needed some seconds to comprehend it and when he finally did he grabbed her head once again and kissed her harder, much harder than the first time. He needed her, he desired her and he wasn't going to keep that hidden anymore.

Ziva tried to shove Tony away again but she couldn't. As much as her mind was saying it was a mistake, her body and heart were saying the quite opposite. But she knew what it would overpower in the end and she wasn't going to resist it at all. She wrapped her arms around Tony's neck in the blink of the eye. She didn't hear the beer bottle slipping from her hands and smashing on the ground. Her mind had slipped somewhere between exquisite pleasure and ecstasy, an alternate reality, the moment she felt Tony's fingers running through her hair, while his open hot mouth worked its way up her throat. When he pinned her against the wall, she returned to the real world, feeling Tony's mouth moving up to her cheek, kissing his way down her neck…lower…lower. She wanted more, much more. She could feel his hips grinding against her thighs. He was so hard against her stomach. Only the thought that the fabrics of pants and boxers were the only barriers between her panties and her core, made her dripping wet. In one swift move, Ziva pulled her legs up off the floor and wrapped them around his waist. She looked intensely into Tony's eyes as he rested his hands on her hips so he would secure her against his body. She knew very well what she wanted even if it were only for one night. For years she had longed for that night, since their time as undercover assassins. God knew how much she regretted not taking advantage of the situation back then. She never believed she would have a second chance.

On the other hand, Tony had similar thoughts and feelings. His brain still tried to process the current situation. It seemed to him so unreal the way Ziva's entire body was crashed against his, the way she responded to his kisses. He didn't want to blink. He was afraid if he did, Ziva would vanish. He was afraid that the way she was close to him was a dream and he couldn't bear to lose her warmth, her scent. That moment, Ziva was all he'd ever wanted, and if she was a dream, he would prefer not to wake up. Tony began kissing her with hard, bruising kisses. Hurting her mouth. She was real, all of that was real. Quickly, he gripped tighter and led her to the bedroom, kissing her. He didn't need to see where he was going. The route to her bedroom had been engraved in his mind since the summer they spent together watching movies.

Ziva gasped as Tony threw her down on the bed where she bounced twice. He knelt on it, straddling her. He needed her. And he needed her now. Tony plunged his tongue into Ziva's mouth with the fingers of his right hand fisting her long brown curly hair. He loved her hair, especially when she let it down and curly. That look emphasized her jaw line, her smooth creamy neck, the curve of her shoulder. He never told her it was her hair that had drawn him in the first place. Tony broke his mouth away from Ziva's. He nipped her at her chin and traced her jaw with his tongue before he attacked her ear. Shivers raced down Ziva's spine as he sucked her sensitive lobe. Goosebumps spread over her skin at the new exposure, his saliva cooling on the places he kissed. Tony dropped his lips to the tender flesh of her throat and sucked on her pulse. He smiled devilishly when he heard her gasp of pure delight. Tony took Ziva's lips again, running his hands down the length of her body until he reached the hem of her T-shirt. He wanted to strip her naked and completely lose himself in her glorious body, his lips brushing her goose-bumped skin. In a blink Tony tore Ziva's T-shirt down right in the middle, taking the remnants of it off her and tossing them aside, attacking her breasts. His mouth went to her breast circling his tongue around the nipple. He heard her whimper in pleasure, as he kept leaving it for several minutes cupping it the second one until he stopped and looked at her. His breath caught in his throat. Her eyes were closed, her upper body exposed to him. He needed more. Much more.

Ziva was overcome by a wave of pleasurable sensations which penetrated her brain and body. She felt Tony's delightful treatments as he swapped between her breasts. He made love to them and to her nipples with his mouth and hands, with agonizing slowness and care. No other man she had slept with treated her and satisfied her as Tony at that moment. And when he started to move lower and trace that exceptional tongue of his down her quivering abs, taking his time to run little circles on her belly button, she felt her whole lower body parts tingle. Ziva lifted her head off the pillow, drawn by a voyeuristic need to see what he was going to do to her. Ziva caught Tony looking back at her, his hand resting on her hips. She was enjoying the way his hungry gaze caressed her naked body. She had been looked at in appreciation and lust by the opposite sex before, but not like that. That moment Tony looked at her the way all women want to be looked at by a man. Ziva kept watching as Tony snag his fingers on the waistband of her panties, tearing them off and flinging them away. Her eyes were so focused on his that she didn't notice him resting his fingers a couple of inches above her clit.

"Oh god!" she cried out, throwing her head back in pleasure. She wasn't prepared for that action. She gasped as he rubbed her clit clockwise with growing intensity. "Oh Tony," she whispered and moved her hips back and forth rhythmically against Tony's fingers. She shut her eyes and dug her nails into the heavy cotton sheets managing to hold off a scream. She had never been touched so sensually by a man before.

Tony kept plunging his finger in and out Ziva's center. He started rubbing her up and harder with more intensity, more speed. He wanted to fuck her with his fingers like she'd never been finger-fucked before. Without any preamble, he slipped his fingers inside her again and groaned when her muscles gripped them tight and moisture greeted them. He slowly thrust his fingers in and out of her, watching her face the entire time and the range of responses that played across it–pleasure, need, frustration, restlessness. "Do you like that?" he asked hoarsely, still swirling his fingers into Ziva's heat. "Do you like the way I finger you?" He frowned at Ziva's nod. "Give me the words, baby," he demanded, thrusting his slick fingers in and out of her.

"Yes, I like it," Ziva replied huskily, unable to remain sane under his touch.

"Do I finger-fuck you as good as Locke, Ziva?" he questioned, still working his fingers in her walls. "Did he make you feel like that?" he continued moving in and out, learning every inch of her core. Tony removed his hand from her pussy straddling her once more. "Did he make you moan the way you do? Or tremble the way you do now?" he whispered close to her ear, desperately craving her.

The velvet rasp in Tony's voice sent shiver after voluptuous shiver down her rigid, trembling spine. "No." she managed to cough, fluttering her eyelids. Pleasure ripped through her, raising and falling on a tide of blissful sensation. She had not lost only the control of her body but also her words. "You're so much better than him." she sighed in ecstasy. "You are so much better than anyone." she went on shutting her eyes. "You are the bes- Aghhhh!" she cried, her eyes squeezed shut in satisfaction. "Stop." Ziva panted. "Please! I can't take it!" she tried to remove herself from Tony's touch by pushing Tony's hands away. She was teetering on the verge of her orgasm but she tried valiantly to hold back, to prolong the pleasure. She was afraid to lose that feeling, and she was perfect right where she was.

Tony grabbed both Ziva's wrists with one of his hands, immobilizing her while with the other he kept touching her privates. He continued to stroke his fingers against her pussy, rubbing against her nerve endings which were the most sensitive. She was so slick, so wet that he could hear her flesh parting when he moved his fingers. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to lick, to suck her wetness. Tony pinned her wrists on either side of her body, gripping them tightly and traveled his tongue inward and slowly towards her clit.

"Oh God!" Ziva cried out and thrust her hips into Tony's face the moment he made contact with her intimate area. Her back arched, straining against her bindings, when his firm, insistent mouth circled her needy bud. She felt him latching over the nub, clamping it lightly with his teeth. White-hot need hit her like lightning, her body sizzling as he positioned the naked nub for his flicking, relentless tongue.

"Oh, God Tony." Her voice was hoarse and needy, begging him to let her climax hit. Every nerve in her body was alive and tingling, her core clenching with longing as the pressure built to an almost unbearable level.

Tony slid his large hands under her ass, bringing her pussy tight against his mouth. She was sweet and salty. He could even taste the coconut-scented body wash while he was sucking up her flowing juices that were running all over his face. He couldn't control himself anymore. Her clitoris was a magnet for his tongue, drawing it right there. Tony began to pump his tongue in and out as far it could go. He wanted to drag every last drop out of her core, trickling it down his throat. He was going to lick and lick and lick at her clit like it was the only thing in the world for him to do. When he felt Ziva near her climax he sucked her clitoral hood between his lips once more, before flicking and rolling with his tongue on her hard bud. He placed the forefinger of his right hand on the one side of the clitoris, and his middle finger on the other side, forming a 'V'. He pushed the skin there back and up gently, continuing to lick her.

"Yes. Oh, God yes." Ziva moaned, clenching the sheets in her hands. This is what she'd been waiting for, this was what she needed, a good tongue-fucking. She was riding his tongue like a hard shaft when she felt Tony's fingers on her clit swirling with dangerous precision. She had never been fucked so furiously with tongue and fingers. Her orgasm spiraled her high to heavens where fireworks and stars collided. She'd never come like this, so hard that she was certain the bed was splitting apart beneath her. Her orgasm went on and on as Tony's tongue was stroking sensitive spots along her inner walls.

Tony placed a kiss over Ziva's labia and got out of the bed. He started unbuttoning his dress shirt, his eyes roaming all over her nude, glowing body. He usually hated to undress himself when he was with a woman but tonight it was not the case. He wanted to show Ziva how her body should be worshiped. Tony slid his shirt off his shoulder along with his jacket and the holster. With quick moves, his eyes firmly fixed on hers, he began clumsily to unbuckle his belt. He pulled down his zipper and then stood up in front of Ziva pushing his pants down to his ankles. He wasn't wearing any underwear and his massive cock sprung immediately upwards, incredibly aroused, and incredibly thick.

When Ziva got her first look at his huge hard-on her breath hitched. She knew Tony was an engorged man by the time they were undercover, but she wasn't expecting something like that. She believed his brags about his performances in bed exaggerated away the truth but the sight in front of her verified his statements completely. He was thick and long. Very thick and long. Ziva said nothing but she knew the expression on her face and her behavior had undoubtedly given her away. As much as she tried to take her eyes off of that huge cock of his, her eyes remained riveted on it.

Tony kicked his shoes off, removing his socks thereupon. He shuffled the pants to the floor, removing them completely and tossed them to the side along with the rest of his clothes. He couldn't help but notice that Ziva's eyes dipped to his red and swollen cock. Her gaze burned over him and his member responded with a hard jerk so that she couldn't look away, clearly fascinated.

Ziva saw Tony move closer to her on the bed. She watched him keep a foil wrapper which he brought close to his mouth and ripped it open.

God, she found it so sexy.

"Don't!" Ziva stopped Tony when he was ready to unroll the latex sheath over himself. She sat on the bed and had a better look at him. "You don't…." she trailed off and took the condom. "I'm on…." she hesitated and focused on throwing the polyurethane contraceptive rubber in the trash bin under the desk of her room. "All men I have slept with, used, actually I was the one who always asked it…" she stuttered. "But you… I…" she struggled to form the words into coherent sentences. "I want to feel you." she blurted out without a second thought. "I trust you." She went on quietly. She had had a serial of sexual encounters with men, where sometimes she knew them very well, but none of them inspired trust in her, so she would have unprotected sex. However, with Tony, it was not the same case. She trusted him, she trusted him with her life. And besides trust, there was one more thing as to why she didn't want to use a condom, but it wasn't something that needed to be brought up right now.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked, trying to keep his voice steady. His question wasn't an attempt for him to avoid having sex without a condom with Ziva. He trusted and believed her but he simply didn't want her to do something she would regret later. Ziva only nodded. He was glad she wasn't backing off. She wanted it as much as he wanted to. Besides, it would be something unexampled for him too. He had never had unprotected sex with a woman before. Ziva was the first woman he would do it with. Tony pushed Ziva back towards the mattress gently. He laid her down and took one last look at her naked body. Being inside her without a condom would feel more intimate. He wanted to feel her, and make her feel him.

"Look at me," he said breathlessly, bringing her hand up to his lips to kiss her palm. Ziva obeyed and shifted her eyes to him. The intensity in his green-hazel eyes and the emotion she saw there took her breath away. Tony positioned himself at Ziva's entrance, keeping their fingers interlocked and entered her slowly, clenching his teeth in her tightness. He had never felt so nice, sliding into a woman. Tony groaned as he flexed his hips and pushed further into her. He had never had his bare cock squeezed into a pussy as tight and as sopping wet as Ziva's. Tony stopped momentarily, looked at her more intensity in the eyes and thrust all the way in. Hard.

"Oh, God!" Ziva cried squeezing her eyes shut. His penetration was so sharp, that she had to fist the sheets with her free hand in an effort to assuage the pain. It felt like she lost her virginity once again. She had slept with men who were decent in bed but Tony was far beyond average.

"Ziva." Tony breathed "Ziva" he repeated and she opened her eyes. "You 'Kay?" Ziva nodded and Tony pulled away, tightening his fingers more around hers before he thrust back slowly. She was like a velvet sheath around him, her pussy wet against his balls. It was too much. Too good. Tony quickly set a rhythm and Ziva matched it, digging her heels into the mattress and countering each thrust. He kissed her and rested their joined hands above her head, burying his head in the crook of her neck. He could hear her breath in his ear, her gasp after every thrust.

Ziva wrapped her legs around Tony's waist. She loved the feeling of Tony's being inside even if it caused her pain because of his size. Ziva began thrusting against Tony's body sharper. She wanted him deeper, much deeper inside, even if she didn't know if she could handle it.

However, Tony suddenly pulled out. "Turn around babe." he requested huskily and flipped Ziva over into her stomach. "I want to be inside you from behind," he whispered inhaling the sweet fragrance of jasmine in her hair.

Ziva pulled herself up to her hands and knees. She felt Tony running his fingers over her pussy Tony picked her ass up in the air, forcing her to her elbows, her face buried in the pillow.

"Oh, Ziva." He sat back on his heels, stroking his dick twice with his right hand. He had dreamt her for years like that. Tony got to his knees over the bed. Now he was fulfilling his most wild dream. He was taking Ziva, the love of his life in doggy style. "Oh baby." he exhaled bringing the head of his cock to Ziva's pussy and rubbing it hard against her, groaning deeply as he sank all the way in and started moving in and out.

Ziva started to moan. She gasped as he pushed into her fully; she could feel him touching her innermost recesses, the tip of his cock pushing against her. "Yes." It was the only thing she managed to utter. Although his strokes were slow they were so sharp, so insistent. He did feel good inside her. He fit inside her perfectly, and she moaned as he started to thrust harder.

"Do you know how long I dreamt of being like this with you?" he questioned more to himself than Ziva. "Being inside you from behind." he continued, never stopping thrusting into her. "Touching you." he rubbed her clit with his right hand. Talking to Ziva was the last thing he wanted to do while he was making love to her, but for a strange reason, he felt the need to reveal that secret desire of his to her. "I wanted to be with you like that from the moment I laid my eyes upon you." he kept pushing into the depths of her core. She felt hot, wet. She was his Heaven. "The first moment you walked into the bullpen."

Ziva felt Tony's hands slide from her hips to her breasts, cupping them gently and pinching her nipples. She arched her back and cried out, slamming her hips against his. "Harder," she muttered, hips moving involuntarily in order for Tony to thrust harder.

Tony's thrusts soon became almost frantic, as he used all his force to fuck her as hard as he could.

"Oh, fuck...don't stop, Tony." Ziva moaned, throwing her head back.

Tony wrapped her hair around his fist and gently pulled her face to his. "I love you." he whispered, his tongue probing her mouth. He couldn't believe he had given himself away like that. He wasn't supposed to say it that way, it wasn't what he'd planned it. She deserved much more. A romantic date. Kissing her at the Capitol. Holding her hand on a boat down the Potomac River. Walking in a scented garden. But instead of that, he was in her apartment, spending the night in the bed with her, fucking her in doggy style. He was taking her pleasure instead of cherishing her as she deserved. 'At least I had the courage to tell her how I feel, even if she doesn't feel the same for me.' he thought.

Ziva froze upon hearing Tony's confession. There was nothing that could have prepared her for that moment, the second that she had heard Tony say those three little words. Ziva's mind began to race. Were their feelings mutual or it was something he said in a moment passion? But then the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Tony wasn't just fucking her. It was… more. She'd had sex with many other men. But this was different. Very different. This…this was love. And it was terrifying and exhilarating. And she was not going to run from it.

Tony pulled out of Ziva, then scooped her up like a limp rag doll and moved her to the middle of the bed, laying her parallel to the pillows. His hands caught hers. Their fingers threaded together, theirs hands against the pillows over her head. He thrust into her. A groan tore from him because she felt amazing. Hot. Tight. Perfect. Even after such a long hour of lovemaking. Tony withdrew, then thrust into Ziva again. He was too rough, too hard. He felt Ziva wrapping her legs around his waist, squeezing him and pulling him so close. She was repeating his name gasping with pleasure urging him on. He wanted to feel her explode with his cock buried deep inside of her. She whispered his name. A whisper of satisfaction and she was blinded by stars behind her eyelids as a wrecking orgasm tore through her. Her internal muscles contracted around him, and he quited fighting. It was his turn to explode. Tony groaned, his cock spurting his seed against her cervix. He felt his release hit him with a force of a train. He kept thrusting into her spurting the last drops of cum into Ziva's pussy. Out of breath, he shifted to one side, pulling on Ziva's hip to bring it with him, to stay inside her. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest.

"Did you really mean what you have just said?" Ziva asked him for assurance. "That you love me" she paused and shifted her eyes to him. She had to be certain that she didn't misinterpret his intentions. She wouldn't risk her heart in vain.

Tony looked down. "I did." he said quietly. "I've meant every single word. I love you," he repeated. "I've been in love with you since the day I met you." he brushed a strand of hair from her face, stroking her cheek and kissed the scar that Hoffman's bullet created at her hairline.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she questioned intrigued by Tony's response. "And Jeanne?"

"Jeanne…" Tony sighed. "Jeanne was a mission. I'm certain what I felt for her was guilt for playing on her than loving her. As for why I didn't tell you how I felt about you for such a long time." he paused for a moment. "Maybe you were right. Maybe I was indeed a coward."

"I love you too, Tony." Ziva blurted out without hesitation, cupping his head with both hands. "I love you with all my heart."

"Then I don't have to be afraid of anything, from now on." Tony smiled at her and kissed her passionately. Now, besides partners at work, they were also partners in Life. He was certain they could make it work. Because they could achieve everything together.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading.  
**


End file.
